No Longer On Globes
by JellyfishTamer
Summary: Germany wanted to get work done and gave Prussia a globe to entertain himself. But when Prussia took a glimps at his old spot where his name used to be, he can't help but be saddened that he is no longer on globes. Birthsay fic, human names used.


Disclaimer: RawrziesDeLoli does not own Hetalia or any characters mentioned.

OWS...

Gilbert was bored.

Actually no, that's a huge understatement. He was so bored that his ass was numbing and ready to dip his head in bleach and drink it...Okay maybe that's a little overboard, but hey, you get the picture. Gilbert sighed for the umpteenth time in a span of ten minutes; it was getting on Ludwig's nerves fast. Now why doesn't Ludwig go into his study instead of the living room like he usually is? Well Gilbert, decided to let the dogs in.

It doesn't seem that bad right? I mean what harm could three dogs do? Well let me tell you, it takes only one to make a mess and one dog indeed. You see Blackie and Berlitz were very well behaved dogs; it was Aster that was the problem. She of course has the personality of a hyper pup and destroys everything that she comes in contact with.

Ah. I see you know where this is going.

Well Gilbert decides to open the door for the dogs and there go's Aster who comes chasing in and goes straight for the neat and pristine study that Ludwig works. However, Ludwig wasn't there and when he isn't there in the golden retrievers' mind that means 'Free for all~!'

And then suddenly the place looks like one of America's bombs had hit it. Documents were torn to shreds, chairs toppled over and broken, and there is pee everywhere. Of course Ludwig cleaned it all, but first he tore a strip out of Gilbert and then the dog.

However, now new furniture is needed and the room needs to be aired out from all the urine smells that have lingered in the room. So that is why Ludwig is out there, with Gilbert, doing paperwork. Gilbert once again sighed, and having accumulated stress and having a very short temper towards his brother he decided to address the problem.

"Bruder, could you please for once be quite?" Coming for Ludwig it sounded extremely passive aggressive but that's the way Germany himself works. Gilbert looked at Ludwig with a pout on his lips, propping his elbow on the table he rested his head against his palm.

"Well sorry! I'm bored, what do you want me to do?" Ludwig this time was the one who sighed, but who could blame him when his brother was as retarded as they come? Was he really that lazy that he couldn't find anything to do?

"Well find something to do." Gilbert just snorted at his brothers' brilliant "suggestion." It's not like he hasn't tried, his attention was just short.

"There is nothing to do Westen, I've tried but there's nothing!" Oh no, Gilberts going to complain. He's heard that tone more then once before and it's passed the point of irritating. Quickly scanning his desk he looked for something, _anything that_ could stop Gilbert from voicing his never ending complaints on him. On his small quest he had found a globe, it was pretty big had every country you could think of. And the best part about is that it spins so it will keep Gilbert attention for a few minutes.

"Ugh, Fine play with this then." He said handing it to Gilbert. And what do you know, it keeps his attention.

"Oh Hey! I haven't seen these in forever!" He laughed as he span the earth shaped object around constantly. Germany sighed in relief as he found something to entertain Gilbert, even for a little while. He'll probably talk, but that was much easier to tune out then his whining and complaining.

"You know West, when you were little you used to love to play with this. Of course you were a bit of a freak because you mostly used it to study the countries on it, but it was still so cute to see you so focused on something." He laughed as he continued spinning it. He never really payed attention to globes that much. Not unless he was in a war with Austria, then he would use it occasionally, unless there was a map nearby. It was that or uses it as he usually did.

As he continues to spin it he decided to play a game with himself as he would spin and stop his finger at a spot to see which country he would destroy first. As he did that his finger had landed on Russia, which he proceeded to kill himself laughing while getting odd looks from Germany as he then decided to ignore him again.

Fifteen minutes of through entertainment of "destroying" countries and laughing at the poor unfortunate souls. However as soon as his finger landed on the last one he landed on where his country was once before it fell, On good ol' Germany. He paused as he looked at the globe before giving a sad look. No smiles and no laughs, which actually made Germany, turn his head to look at the Prussian. He felt his heart twist at the Albino's face and then turned his attention to the globe, which made him feel even worse. It's a no brainer that Prussia felt out of place, especially when he had fallen from grace so hard. And to add to his shame he never disappeared like Rome or Germania, he just stayed. And as much as Gilbert denied it, he felt ashamed. And lonely, since everyone he knew has been busy running their country too add to his misery.

The Prussian sighed as he got up and went upstairs. He was going to get dressed so he could go out and get drunk, maybe if Francis and Antonio weren't busy maybe they could come too. Dressing quickly he ran downstairs and yelled at west that he was going out drinking. It was about 3 in the afternoon so it was...Kind of appropriate?

As Gilbert left the house Ludwig sighed. At least he had peace and quiet now without Gilbert running his mouth and being a distraction. But no matter how much Ludwig tried to get his mind back on track he couldn't seem to focus as he stared at his name on the globe and Gilberts reaction to it.

Gilbert had gotten home later then night with a pleasant buzz. He was numb to any negative thoughts that he faced earlier and was quite pleased with himself. As he stumbled to the living room to see his beloved West he slammed open the door towards the living room letting out a slurred "Weeeest!"

Upon his entry, he noticed the globe looked different. Almost a reddish tint to it compared to the bright blue globe he was playing with before. Not only that there was a cupcake right beside it. Going up to the table which held the contents he looked at the cupcake which read a "Happy Birthday East." Which made him smile softly. His red eyes traveled from the cupcake up to the odd looking globe. And where it sat was where he left it. However it was not Germany written there in small but bold letters, but Prussia in big bold letters.

His eyes watered slightly as he saw this. Germany must have kept the globe from when he was still a country. Speaking of the devil he had walked into the room to see a teary eyed Prussian who quickly snapped his eyes onto the larger country. Blushing, Germany rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion and mumbled.

"Happy Birthday Gilbert." And with those three words, Gilbert had latched on to Ludwig making the man cry out in surprise and sputter. Ludwig calmed down enough to respond to the kiss that Gilbert had given him.

And that's all he need to know he was being thanked.

A/N: Well Happy birthday Gilbert! That is my happy birthday to you. I hoped you guys liked it for this is for you guys to celebrate GilGils "Day of Birth." I should really be studying for my science and English exam that is coming up, but I just couldn't since it was Gilberts birthday and I had already started this so I could post this on his birthday. I feel so accomplished!

Well guys I hope you enjoy! And review will ya? I like to know if I did well or not


End file.
